I Won't Say I'm in Love
by NinjaJay4526
Summary: A cold Friday night, Annabeth and Percy decide to have a movie night. Annabeth lets Percy pick the movie, and to her horror he chooses... Hercules! Naturally, Annabeth seizes the opportunity and complains about all the inaccuracies throughout the film. Percabeth. Super cute. Lots of fluff. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hey everyone so this is my first FanFiction. I'm super excited about it since I've been reading FanFiction for a while now. This is a short drabble about Percy and Annabeth. Warning: super fluffy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (sadly.)**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

Red and orange leaves were falling outside my window, the cold breezes blowing them this way and that. It was a Friday night and Annabeth and I were sitting on the couch, her head on my chest. My arm was wrapped around her shoulders protectively, and I was twisting her golden curls in my fingers. Since it was far too cold to go outside, we decided to stay in and watch a movie. I got to pick for once, since I was tired of listening to lectures about architecture. Of course I picked a movie that I _knew_ Annabeth would just love… Hercules.

The cartoon.

Naturally, Annabeth felt it was her responsibility to complain constantly throughout the video because it "wasn't realistic." She would grumble about how Meg isn't—and never was—a real person and how Chiron isn't a 3-foot-tall, fat goat. My personal favorite comment of hers was when she said Phil, the satyr who is supposed to be Chiron in the movie, bears a striking resemblance to Mr.D, go figure….

"Zeusy, I'm home!" movie Hades yelled at the glowing figure of Zeus.

"IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" Annabeth shouted, flying up off my chest in protest and crossing her arms dramatically. Rolling my eyes and grinning, I picked up the remote and pressed the pause button. "Hades didn't make Hercules do all the deeds, Hera did! And since when does Hercules SING?!" she groaned, throwing her hands up in the air, her grey eyes stormy. "Could you imagine Percy, in the middle of a fight against Kronos the whole camp breaks out into song? And they call this an accurate representation of Greek mythology?"

"Annabeth," I sighed, grasping her hands between mine and placing them on her lap. "It's just a movie. It's supposed to be funny, not realistic," I smiled. "Trust me, if Hades said that, Zeus would blast him to Tartarus and back."

We heard a rumble of thunder in the distance and I rolled my eyes. Typical Zeus and his big ego.

"I know, I know," she admitted, looking down at her pink socks and entwining her fingers in mine. "It's just annoying knowing the real story, and then seeing how crazy mortals interpret it." She looked up at me through thick lashes, her eyes now calm and sparkling. Upon seeing my pouty face, her internal fire lessened and her anger subsided. She shrugged and warned, "Fine, we'll keep watching, but next time, I'm picking the movie."

She lied back down; her head pressed against my chest, her curls splayed around her face. Chuckling softly to myself, I picked up the remote and pressed play.

The movie continued and Annabeth relentlessly argued, but now with a little less spite. To my surprise, after a while she stopped completely, and when we got to the part of the movie where Meg sings _I Won't Say I'm in Love_, I looked down to see Annabeth sleeping soundly on my chest. Her princess curls covered her eyes, and she was taking slow, rhythmic breathes. When the diva girls with all different haircuts started singing, I started singing softly too, changing the words a little bit.

"Who'd' I think I'm kiddin', she's the Earth and heaven to me, I try to keep it hidden, honey, they can see right through me, boy I can't conceal it, they know how I feel and who I'm thinking of," I crooned, smoothing her hair lovingly.

I bent down and planted a light kiss on Annabeth's forehead. A dreamy smile spread across her face, causing my stomach to clench into a knot. Nevertheless, I smiled too, wondering what could possibly be happening in the crazy dreams of Annabeth Chase.

A few moments later I stopped the movie and laid my head against back against the couch, closing my eyes and relishing in her warmth. I fell asleep quickly thereafter, drifting off into a blissful slumber full of dancing demigods and Annabeth.


End file.
